A Magical and Deadly Premonition
by Angel Queen of Emeralds
Summary: Yuri. Jessica Holmes and 6 others live on with their regular lives. They never expected however that they were going to be targets to a evil spirit who was let loose during a deadly accident in the Wizard City Cemetery. This spirit is causing them to have these dreams and premonitions of upcoming deadly events. Can they escape it and save themselves from the madness and the spiral?
1. Deadly Premonitions begin

**Angel: Aloha! Here is the second to last story I am making. After that… I don't think I have any more stories to tell. This story is somewhat original, but you are going to run into some similarities, right? Now then, this story is completely first person. There won't be a time where I will tell it in 3****rd**** person or even 2****nd**** person unless it is a flashback for another character, other than that, it is all first person. When I read first person stories, I always feel like the main character, doing the stuff he or she does. I felt immersed into the stories and felt like I was actually in it… or at least I like to think so. Not sure if that works for anybody else but I thought I would try it.**

**This is a story about a wizard Jessica Holmes. No relation to Sherlock Holmes, I assure you. Anyways, she and 6 others are living their everyday lives. However, during the deadly accident when uncovering an artifact in the graveyard, an evil spirit roams free and is targeting these 7 people. It attaches itself to them and makes them have these 'premonitions' and 'dreams' about deadly upcoming events. It is kind of like "Final Destination", but without the grotesque ways to die. **

**This spirit, feeds itself from the insanity and distressed nature of these 7 with all the premonitions it is giving them. When it gains enough… something bad will happen to the Spiral. Can these 7, who would not meet in any normal circumstances, escape this spirit and hopefully save themselves and the Spiral?**

**I would have made this M-Rated, but one Rated M story is enough for me. So it is a T-Rating. So that means I am not describing deaths. That's Dark Amnesia territory! Anyways…**

**Warning: Hot girl on girl action. Don't like it then leave. Like it or don't care, stick around.**

**Disclaimers: This is for entertainment purposes not for money making business as I do not own Wizard101. I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to KingsIsle. **

**OC Acceptance?: No. I won't be allowing it for this story. Let us stick with the main crew. Sorry.**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJ**

I sat inside the French Restaurant, munching away on the croissants. I always loved these kinds of foods, it brings me great pleasure. This is the 3rd time I've eaten out in this restaurant this week. I pushed my plate aside after I was done eating. I placed my hands on my stomach and sighed, my hunger is satisfied. I looked out the window, it was very dark out. Hmm, I have been eating here longer than I should have. To make sure, I pulled out my pocket watch… What? Is it wrong to carry a pocket watch? I like to be old fashioned thank you very much.

I checked the time, it was 10:07 PM. Man, I've been here for almost 3 hours. Curse my big appetites… should have been home earlier to work on my school project. Ah well, what can you do? I placed a hundred gold coins on the table and grabbed my jacket that was hanging on the chair I was sitting on.

If you must know about me, I am a 17 year old girl named Jessica Holmes that is a Master Sorceror. Yep, I go to a Balance School in Krokotopia… since Wizard City doesn't have a School Building for it. However, I still live in Wizard City because I love to live here. A few things about me personally, um, I am a Lesbian.

I found out that I was attracted to girls when I was 12. I was never particularly interested in guys. I always considered them gross. Girls on the other hand… oh man… they are just so… sexy and hot. It gets me going just thinking about it. I always find friendships with girls easier… boys… not so much. I finally acted upon this attraction I had with girls when I was 14 and came out. My parents weren't too pleased with the news and kicked me out. I love girls and if they think it is wrong, so be it. It felt so right to me.

I don't really have a girlfriend right now; all I did was test waters a bit. It was VERY thrilling, doing things with a girl. Now I know why straight boys always wanted to have sex with girls. I tried it; it was very fun and satisfying. Oops, better not go too much into that.

Another thing about me, I work for an underground organization. We ship these illegal leg bracelets that make any spell twice as powerful. It is illegal because the Spiral thinks it is too powerful to use in Wizard Duels. We also make counterfeit items and sell them. I know what we are doing is wrong, but I need the money to have a roof over my head and feed myself. This is the only job I am good at that has good pay.

As I placed on my jacket, a waitress, who goes by the name Doris, came up to me. "Hey hun, it is going to be hailing tonight so I thought I give you this umbrella. You got to keep dry in weather like this…" She flicked her short blonde hair behind her ear as she handed me a blue striped umbrella. I smiled and thanked her.

"Thank you, Doris. I'll see you tomorrow…" Yep. I was a regular here and the people working here knew me pretty well. So getting an umbrella like that is common on days like these. I'm a valued customer here. Before leaving, I looked at myself in the glass window, seeing myself.

I looked good with my black hair that has tied into twin tails. Red eyes staring back at me. The black jacket was over my black shirt. A black skirt to match it at my waist and I am also wearing some white socks and black and white sneakers. I always find it funny that I stare at my own chest sometimes when looking at myself. Sometimes I wish they were bigger as they were hardly B-Cup.

I hear a little thunder off into the distance and hail the size of baseballs came crashing down onto the ground and the various rooftops. It was loud… very loud. I am extra grateful for the umbrella as I popped it open. I bid one last farewell to the employees of the restaurant before making my way outside.

I can feel the hail hit the umbrella pretty hard. I am quite surprised it didn't tear a hole in it as it was very strong. It was going to be a very bad night walking home in this weather. Hopefully this weather won't slow me down. That project is due tomorrow and I can't waste any more time.

As I walked home, I saw a bunch of archaeologists at the Wizard City Cemetery. …Just what are they doing there? All they are going to find is dead bodies that have been rotted into skeletons. Also, why the hell are they doing this at this time of night… and with this kind of weather? It all seemed kind of suspicious… either that or they are just crazy.

"Oi! What are you blokes doing in the graveyard if I may ask?" I yelled out to them. One of them looked over at me. I tapped my foot on the sidewalk impatiently as I waited for an answer. I shouldn't be curious… but I wanted to be curious… Yeah, yeah, curiosity killed the cat, whatever; I just wanted to know what their reason is for doing this…

"There is a dangerous artifact here, miss! If we don't dig it up and keep it in a well-guarded and safe place… it might be bad for us all!" He yelled out to me. A dangerous artifact is inside the Wizard City Cemetery? I never heard of this on the news… did they just discover it...? I decided to walk closer to see exactly what place they were digging up in there… but as I got closer…

My body trembled as I started to see lights flashing before my eyes. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I clenched my fists as I started to see things flash before my eyes… Was I having an episode? Am I hallucinating? I didn't know as the pictures started to become clearer and gave me a very… horrible scene.

…

_I see the very archaeologists lift up a coffin with a crane. It was a rather old and nearly worn out red coffin with what looks like… a pentagram symbol on it. As they were lifting it… the weather suddenly picked up. The hail became too much for the crane to hold onto the coffin any longer. It dropped it and the coffin landed on the archaeologists, killing them with its heavy weight. The Coffin exploded and destroyed the crane and the man inside controlling it. _

…

My eyes were wide. I have never experienced this before… I didn't even know what to make of it! Was… W-Was I really predicting a possible deadly scenario..? Did I just have a premonition? No… No! Maybe it was all the croissants I ate… that must be it… I am having strange hallucinations that the croissants had given me… yeah…

"Miss, are you ok?" He yelled over to me, noting the scared look on my face. I quickly nodded, trying to regain my composure. I can't stay here any longer, I need to head back and do my project now. I am sure the archaeologists will be fine.

"Yeah… Y-yeah… I am fine. Um… you carry on…" I told him as I held the umbrella tighter. I turned myself around and started to walk home. "You… have a good night…sir…" I called out to him… a little nervously. He waved me goodnight as he went back to work. I sighed and muttered, "Be careful with that crane…" As if they could hear me.

JJJJJJJJJJJJ

I walked into my one story house and closed my umbrella that was given to me. I was soaked to the bone as the weather became harsher as I got closer to my house. The umbrella did nothing to prevent that. Although, I am not sure you can get wetter than, "Being soaked to the bone", even if I didn't have the umbrella there.

I kicked off my shoes and laid the umbrella against the wall. I looked around my home. It was an empty House as always as I live by myself. No burglars… good… not a single thing have moved since my absence. That was good. I flopped myself down on my white comfy couch as I stared at the not even started project that was in a briefcase on the coffee table. I looked at the clock on the wall. 11:30… hmm, I got home later than I expected… which is never good… damn weather.

I wanted to relax and drink a soda first… but I can't procrastinate. Alhazred wants my project in his hands by 10:00. No later than that or I won't pass this quarter. Grades were everything to me, so I must get started. I grabbed a hold of the briefcase and headed off to the only bedroom in this house, mine.

Switching on the lights, I threw the briefcase carelessly on my bed and then jumped onto the bed after I did that. I would do projects on my desk but I work better resting on my stomach on a comfy bed. Alhazred says that is a bad habit to do work since you are too comfortable and might fall asleep. Well I would fall asleep if I wasn't filled with a lot of energy. I can sleep for only a few hours and I feel re-energized for the next 21 hours. I know it is strange.

Whistling, I opened the briefcase and it revealed some cardboard, glue, some orbs, and other materials to create this project. My project is to build something that symbolizes the balance between the schools. I already knew what I wanted to do so I started to get to work on it. I should have done this when it was assigned, but I like to do it at the last minute. I usually pull it off without Alhazred even thinking that I was holding if off.

I grabbed some cardboard and some scissors. As I worked, I thought about how lonely I am. Sure, the people at the restaurant and the people I work with in the underground are nice… but… I wish I had some friends that were of my own age. It would be nice to have a girlfriend, so she can help me with harder projects or at least me a good time. I hardly ever have fun. It is always school, work, and then eat. I could substitute eating for some fun, but… I have an appetite of a hippo and need to eat a lot. Thankfully I don't gain a pound.

After building the base of the project, I looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearly midnight. I had this strange feeling I can't seem to get off of me… I thought back to that weird 'premonition' thing I had when I saw those guys at the cemetery. Something was… off… Was it going to come true? Maybe I am thinking too much on this… Although, that was the first time it has happened… was the artifact they were looking for… somehow affecting me..? No, no. I shook my head… I must be going crazy.

I ignored that thought for another day as I continued to work.

CCCCCCCCCC

**Well this is shorter than the other prologues that I made so far… Ah well, you'll see more interesting stuff next month with this story. I have one more story to tell. It will be up very soon so keep an eye out. After that, keep on the lookout for an update with One Weird Band of Heroes and another fabulous chapter of Technology vs. Magic. Sayonara!**


	2. The Day and Life of Jessica

**Angel: Since Magical and Deadly Premonitions is behind a chapter of the other stories that has 2 chapters… (I.E. The Game and The Artist's Revenge) I'll give it an update. It's a short chapter, so don't expect much. As things get interesting I will write more longer chapters. **

_Angel presents…_

_Magical and Deadly Premonitions_

_Chapter 2: The Day and Life of Jessica_

I opened my eyes. The lights coming from the window we're bugging the hell out of me. Stupid Sun! Can't let a girl get her beauty sleep? Sheesh! I pulled the covers off of me, revealing my naked self. Yes, I sleep in the nude, what of it? I got up and stretched my arms. I looked at the briefcase I placed on the windowsill. It took 3 HOURS to finish it. Ah well, got to do what is expected of me.

I picked up the radio next to my bed and headed over to the bathroom. I like listening to news or music while I shower. It is kind of… cathartic. I placed the radio on the sink counter and turned it on. I slipped into the shower and turned it on. I didn't bother adjusting the knob to give hot water because I love cold water. It is such a thrill!

"Oh yeah… nice and cold…" I sighed happily as cold water splashed on me. I reached for the soap and started to clean myself. As I do that, the radio started to give the latest news.

"Earlier this morning… a group of archaeologists at the Wizard City Cemetery died…"

If I was drinking, I would have done a spit-take. My eyes widened and stopped cleaning myself. I continued to stand there and listen to what might have happened. I had a bad feeling that the Premonition I had is coming true.

"Police say it was because of the crane had a malfunction and dropped the enormously large coffin on the unfortunate archaeologists… They seemed to have dug up a coffin that is of King Archimedes the II. Sources say they were digging up his grave to get a rumored artifact inside it…"

Oh god, it IS true. My very first premonition actually came into fruition. It must have had something to do with that artifact they were looking for. The artifact that somehow gave me premonitions… I hope I don't get any more… Maybe if I stay away from the artifact by at least… a thousand feet, it won't happen again…

"However, police say that the artifact is nowhere to be seen…"

… Scratch that I'll stay away from the cemetery then. Wait, I should be showering and I am wasting valuable water! My water bill will go through the roof if I just stand here in shock. I took a deep breath and continued to shower. Hopefully, none of this will happen again.

~Line Break~

I came into the kitchen with my usual black outfit. Black shirt and black skirt with black and white socks is my everyday outfit. I sighed and looked in the refrigerator. …Empty as always. Why do I do this to myself? Why am I hoping that there would be food every time I open it? I should go shopping but… I am so lazy…

Guess I'll eat out as usual. Paula's Deliciouso Diner it is then. I sat myself down on the dining table and click the "E-Mail machine". It is the year 2040. Mailboxes and letters don't exist anymore. Electronic mail is all the rage these days…

A holographic image popped up over it showing me an E-Mail from Alhazred, my Balance teacher. I squinted my eyes to read the small text and it appears that a new student will be attending my class. Oh yay, a new student! I hope it is a girl! Wait, even if it is a girl, she probably isn't gay and what not. Oh well, can't blame a girl for hoping, eh?

"Well, eat first, go to school later…" I stretched and got up from the table. It was 75 degrees out today… according to the radio. So I didn't bother putting on a jacket and headed out. I am a-hungry for some delicious pancakes! Paula's pancakes are so totally yum!

~Line Break~

I leaned back in my seat and placed my hands on my stomach, satisfied. I just ate 20 pancakes… and drank like 3 glasses of orange soda. I am stuffed. Eating out is most definitely better than cooking your own foods. I suck at cooking anyways. Maybe I should just continue to eat out and not bother with grocery shopping ever.

"Did you enjoy your mearru?" The voice was feminine and had a Japanese accent to it. It definitely sounded cute. I turned myself around and see a green haired woman in her twenties looking expectantly at me. She looked pretty cute. I haven't seen her around this place… maybe it is her first day? Her name tag had the name of "Riley" on it.

"Why yes I did…" I smiled at her. "Are you new around here, pretty lady?" I flirted with her to gauge her reaction. I wasn't disappointed. She blushed in a pretty cute way. Man, if I didn't have self-restraint I would have pinched those cute little cheeks of hers and then kissed her.

"Hai. It is me first day working here…" I smiled. So cute. She then realized she had a job to do and wrote down how I much I should give them on the check. Riley handed it over to me with a smile. I took it and looked over it. 100 gold coins is what I owe apparently and… I grinned when my eyes reached a set of numbers. She just gave me her phone number. She is bold I have to admit.

"When you are ready to pay, meet me at the cashu register…" She gave me a flirty smile and headed off to do her business. Woah, I just got a cute girl's number… and she is older than me. Maybe 8 years my senior? Well I do like older women…

I inputted her number into my cellphone for safe keeping. I sighed, grateful that my day is starting off so well! Except for the premonition coming true. Wait, I got to keep my mind off of it. It was probably a one-time thing. Time to ignore it… ignoring it!

I looked out the window, seeing the people moving about around the streets. Sometimes after I eat, I just love to look out the window to see what the world is up to. It feels nice. Suddenly, I feel my cellphone vibrating in my hand.

"Probably my boss…" I muttered to myself. I love my boss, but he texts me every single day to see if I am ok or to ask me to come into work to smuggle illegal items to someplace else in the Spiral. I flipped my cellphone open and I was surprised to see 2 text messages. One from my boss and another from… an unknown source? Huh?

I had a bad feeling about this, but… I decided to open that one to see what it was about. Ellipses, Ellipses, Ellipses… This whole wall of text is just Ellipses. I scrolled down the wall of text to see if there was anything relevant and worth reading. Sure enough… there was…

**I'd watch your back if I were you… **

**It is only just beginning…**

The font was in big red letters as if the sender wanted it to be in blood or something. I shivered. I hope this was just a prank… I am sure a man somewhere is probably laughing his ass off because he sent me this… I laughed nervously and immediately deleted it from my cellphone.

"It isn't nothing, just some guy having a laugh…"

I opened the next text message. I read it out loud for no apparent reason. It's not like anybody is going to care what I read in a diner. "Jessica… please come by at 10:00 tonight to transport some…" I paused to say the next word in a whisper, "counterfeit jeans to Marleybone. Be careful of Sherlock Bones though. He knows our gang pretty well so be on the lookout when the time comes…"

I closed my cellphone with a long dramatic sigh. More work tonight. Oh well, gotta pay the bills… and of course the food because I eat a lot. I took out a 100 gold coins out of my pocket and grabbed the check. My time here is done for the day.

I headed over to the pay counter where I see Riley looking back at me with a smile on her face. I smiled back and handed her the money. "I see you wrote something interesting in my check…" I said in the most charming voice I can make. She blushed and nervously scratched the back of her head while she puts away the money.

"Oh… did I now?" She teased me nervously and giggled a bit.

"Yeah… that was very… bold of you…" I gave her a flirty wink. "Allow me to do the same…" I wrote down my number on the check and handed it to her. She shyly took it and folded it to fit into the pocket of her apron.

"Arigato…"

"No. Thank you for making my time here more special…" I winked at her again and then laughed at how red her face was. We both said farewell to each other and I headed out of the diner with a big smile on my face.

~Line Break~

I sat in the most uncomfortable chair in the world as I waited for Alhazred to show up to begin teaching all 9 of us excluding the new student that hasn't showed up yet. It didn't help that Krokotopia is like the hottest world in the whole Spiral. Okay… maybe I exaggerated a bit… but it is still freaking hot!

"Come on Alhazred… how are you late to your own class?" I muttered out loud with my balled up fist under my left cheek. The students around me seem to be agreeing with me. They just wanted this be over with as fast as possible like I wanted it to.

"It is probably the new student, bra…" A butch girl said from behind me. I merely shrugged in response. That's fine, but he should be a bit more early next time. I tapped my pencil uncaringly on my desk as I waited for Alhazred to come through the door behind us.

1 minute…

2 minutes…

3 minutes…

I heard two sets of footsteps behind me and I turned my head around. My fellow classmates did as well. We all see Alhazred in the flesh with… a girl that is around my age walking with him. She was… beautiful… if not a tiny bit strange… Her skin is… very pale… like a dying person almost. The saying does go that if you are dying… you look strangely more beautiful? Anyways she also has lush short purple hair and pure black eyes. She wore what seemed to be a full body blue and black plug suit.

"Sorry I am late students…" Alhazred apologized to us. "But here is your newest classmate…"

The girl cleared her throat nervously as she looked at all of us with those mysterious black eyes of hers. "Greetings H- I mean, greetings fellow classmates… I am Shiki Nyoko. I come from a place… very far away… and I hope I can get along with all of you…"

That seemed very vague and suspicious. She seemed like she had something to hide with her introduction. Well… she can't be that bad… she looks nice… At least I hope. Alhazred made her sit in the seat in front of mine, which she did. Alhazred hummed as he got his text book and made his way to the front of the class to begin teaching us.

Maybe I should introduce myself to her since I am going to be spending a whole term and beyond with her in this class. I tapped my index finger on her shoulder and she turned her head around, looking at me with those… somehow mesmerizing eyes of hers.

"Hello," I put my hand out for a shake. "My name is Jessica Holmes… nice to meet you Shiki." She looked at my held out hand. It took about 5 seconds before she even bothered to take it and shake my hand. Her hands felt… cold. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Greetings, Jessica…" She gave a slight smile before she turned around and looked at what Alhazred was putting on the board. This girl must not like conversation or she is here to learn mostly. I shouldn't dwell on it. Her business isn't mine.

Suddenly… I had that same feeling back at the Wizard City Cemetery… A scene was flashing before my eyes… Why is this happening to me?!

…

_Shiki was walking down the hallway of the Royal Hall in the Pyramid of the Suns. An unknown voice from somewhere was calling out to her but she paid no attention to it. She reached a giant door with 2 beetle engravings in it. As soon as she opened it… a blast of darkness came out from the other side and attacked her. Shiki was screaming as it ate at her flesh…_

…

My eyes were really wide. I looked at Shiki and then at myself. Yet another premonition that seemed to tell me that Shiki was about get hurt or worse in the Royal Hall at some point. If the previous one was true to every last detail… than I must… protect this girl…

Is the artifact doing this to me? If so, why must it give me these premonitions? Is it trying to drive me insane? I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I'll have to keep my eye on her after class then… I hope to god that premonition won't come into fruition. No one should die…

I took out my notepad and began to jot down some notes. I'll think about it later… right now I need to get my grade up for the term…


End file.
